powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin
The ability to separate the complementary forces of yin and yang. Sub-power of Yin & Yang Manipulation. Opposite of Yin & Yang Unification. Also Called * Good & Evil Division/Rift/Separation/Splitting * Light & Darkness Division/Rift/Separating/Splitting * Positive & Negative Division/Rift/Separation/Splitting * Shadow/Dark & True-Self/Light Archetype/Aspect/Side Division/Rift/Separation/Splitting * Yin & Yang Division/Rift/Splitting Capabilities The user has power over yin and yang of all beings and forces by separating them into two opposing forces, such as clones, or entities that embody that individuals light and darkness. Applications * Darkness Embodiment * Darkness Manipulation * Evil Embodiment * Fission Inducement * Good Embodiment * Light Embodiment * Light Manipulation * Negativity Manipulation * Positivity Manipulation Variations * Yang Separation * Yin Separation Associations * Aspect Expulsion * Aspect Separation * Fission Entity Physiology * Genesis Creation * Jungian Archetype Mimicry * Morality Manipulation * Separation * Yin & Yang Manipulation Limitations * When the two separate, it will be all but impossible to control both if not joined back together. * Yin & Yang Unification can be a perfect counter. Known Users * Users of Lightning generation (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) * Aesir (Bayonetta 2) * Nameless Namekian (Dragon Ball) * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) * Sasha (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) * Minato Namikaze (Naruto) * Happosai (Ranma 1/2) Known Objects * Yamato (Devil May Cry series) * Black Kryptonite (DC Comics) * Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (Evil Dead) * Tiger Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * The Crystal (The Dark Crystal) * Dr. Jekyll's Serum (Once Upon a Time) * Key to Oz (Supernatural) * Yin-Yang Yo-Yo (Xiaolin Showdown) * Genie Moo (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Iroh's Lightning Avatar.gif|Firebenders like Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) are able to generate lightning by internally separating their positive and negative energies. Aesir,_The_God_of_Chaos_(Bayonetta_2).png|In hopes of looking after humanity, Aesir (Bayonetta 2) separated his good and evil halves... Loptr (Bayonetta 2).png|...with Loptr being his evil half... Loki (Bayonetta 2).png|...and Loki being his good half. Vergil split his soul.gif|Fueled by his desire for power without being hindered by human thought or emotion, Vergil (Devil May Cry) used the Yamato to separate his human and demon halves... V (Devil May Cry 5).png|...V representing his human half and the embodiment of his remorse and wisdom... Urizen 2.jpg|...and Urizen representing his demon half and lust for power. Nameless_Namekian_(Dragon_Ball).png|The Nameless Namekian (Dragon Ball) separates his good and evil halves... KamiDragonBall.png|...Kami being the good half... Kingpiccoloonthrone2.jpg|...and King Piccolo Daimo the evil. Android_21's_good_persona.png|Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) divided herself into her good half... Android 21 (Evil) (true form).png|...and her evil half. MajinBuu&EvilBuu.gif|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) split himself into his good and evil halves. Ash and Evil Ash after split (Evil Dead).gif|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) was separated into his good and evil halves by the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. Jackie_Yin_and_Yang.png|Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) has been separated into his yin and yang halves by the Tiger Talisman. TigerTalismanPower.gif|Sasha (Jackie Chan Adventures) inherited the power of the Tiger Talisman after its destruction, allowing her to separate into her yin and yang halves. MirrorOfYinYang.jpg|The Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) can separate its viewer into two beings — one representing the viewer's good nature, and the other their evil nature. Adam_Warlock_(Marvel_Comics)_fission.jpg|In his efforts to become a perfect god, guided by pure logic and untainted by neither good nor evil, Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) expelled his good and evil aspects from himself... File:Magus_(Warlock)_(Earth-616)_0004.jpg|...his evil half becoming the Magus... File:Goddess_cosmic_cubes.jpg|and his good half becoming the Goddess. lets_go_dad_and_kurama__by_bangalybashir-d6ik6ln.jpg|Minato (Naruto) used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to separate and seal the Yin half of Kurama's Chakra within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. 523IfHeKnew.png|Once perfected, Dr. Jekyll's serum (Once Upon a Time) could physically separate the drinker's good and evil halves. Onyx1.jpg|Lex Luthor (Smallville) being split into his good and evil halves by black kryptonite. Supernatural_Key_to_Oz.jpg|The Key to Oz (Supernatural) can split people's good and evil halves. Ying yoyo.jpg|The Ying Yo-Yo (Xiaolin Showdown) and its sister Shen Gong Wu, the Yang Yo-Yo, both enable the user to travel to the Ying-Yang World and back again, but unless the two are combined into the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, the user will leave a portion of their chi behind and return with a different personality and morality. Urskeks_divided.jpg|In an attempt to cleanse themselves using the world crystal, the UrSkek (The Dark Crystal) inadvertently divided themselves into the violent, materialistic Skeksis, and the gentle, contemplative urRu. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Cloning Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Rare power Category:Galleries